


Fred Weasley X Reader - Joke's On You

by writeyouin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: The reader has been friends with Fred and George since first entering Hogwarts and now helps in designing their products for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Despite that, Fred is blind to the reader's crush on him and so, George takes it upon himself to get the pair together with a little cunning plan.





	Fred Weasley X Reader - Joke's On You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This one was one of my own, not a request because the twins never get enough love.

Detention in first year. It was where you first met the troublesome twins, Fred and George Weasley. You were in for breaking an enchanted vase which Peeves the poltergeist was actually responsible for. The twins were in for setting off an entire bag’s worth of dung bombs. After that long detention polishing the school’s broomsticks, the three of you had become close friends and you were often included in the twins’ antics and misdeeds.

During fifth year when the twins started their designs for various practical jokes you accidentally found the blueprints that they had hidden from prying eyes. Fred and George discovered you pouring over the plans whilst muttering comments on practicality as well as design and functionality. From there on Fred and George watched you closely until they learned that you had a talent for potions, charms, and enchantments, something they didn’t know before because the three of you didn’t have classes together due to your different timetables; it was then that you became the sole producer of prototypes for what would later be known as Weasley’s Wizard Wares.

One day, after a particularly nasty lesson with Professor Snape you headed straight to the secret chamber the twins had discovered, where you did most of your work. It was a bland square room lit by torches, there were no windows or doors, the only entrance was through a wall which opened by tapping a certain brick on it. The only items in the room were a bubbling cauldron in the centre, a table for potion ingredients and schematics, and three different coloured beanbags so the three of you didn’t have to sit on the cold flagstones.

While you awaited your next lesson, you tested your fifth attempt at a potion that would allow people to walk on walls and ceilings; the other four attempts had led to a severely bloody nose from the blood rush to the head, you were now trying to change the person’s gravitational pull to fix that.

The wall to your left opened, allowing the twins’ entry, “Hey (Y/N),” they greeted in unison.

“Chaps,” you nodded, adding powdered mandrake root to the gloopy pink liquid in front of you.

“We heard Snape from upstairs,” Fred commented.

“Yep, sounds like he was giving you lot a real earful,” George concluded.

“Oh yeah,” you agreed, “He suspects that someone’s stealing from his private potions stores. I mean, **I am** but that’s not the point, the man’s completely paranoid.”

“Agreed, still, as long as our darling little brother and his friends are around-“ “-he shouldn’t pay too much attention to us,” they reasoned.

“True, Snape really does have it out for Harry, poor sod.”

“Anyway, we don’t have long here-“ “-so how’s the potion going?”

They leaned over the cauldron with a grimace.

“Alright so far. I was thinking that once it’s perfected we should sell them as sweets, hard boiled ones would be more appetizing but soft ones would be more practical if someone needs to use this quickly; besides, it’s way too thick to drink. I’ve masked the taste with strawberry, I’m working on other flavours but no citrus because citrus seems to make it explode for some reason. As for now, I’m working on the whole nose bleed issue.”

“What about the duration?” George asked, referring to the fact that the potions’ timing seemed to be random, sometimes you would only get to the ceiling and fall whereas other times you would be stuck for an hour or so; you had received a few nasty injuries from the falls you’d had, including a cracked rib and a concussion that Madam Pomfrey thankfully didn’t question.

“Solved. Each draught now provides 30 minutes of ceiling time which can be stopped with an antidote I’ve figured out, it’s the clear potion in the blue vial on the table there if you want to test it later.”

“Brilliant,” Fred and George marvelled, with a familiar glint in their eyes.

After a few more questions Fred began, “Sorry to love you and leave you (Y/N) but-”

“-We have transfiguration followed by potions,” George finished.

“Not to worry though, we’ll get Snape off your back-” “-Somehow.”

“Alright my lads. Go. Raise hell,” you waved them away.

“And to think,” they laughed, “Our mother thinks you’re a good influence.”

Fred moved to the table, making a few last-minute adjustments to the plans. George took the opportunity to move close to you and whisper, “Is it time yet?”

You flushed red, once again he was trying to push you into asking out Fred who you had a long-time crush on. You shook your head frantically, George rolled his eyes and joined Fred at the wall just in time for it to open.

* * *

George had been thinking through his plan to get you and Fred together all afternoon. He knew that you wouldn’t make the first move and although Fred usually would he simply didn’t know he had a crush on you; Fred had convinced himself that his feelings towards you were of amiable descent but George saw the way he would glance at you when he thought you weren’t looking.

George’s first plan had been to impersonate Fred, then set up a secret meeting by the lake. He knew however, that you could tell them apart most of the time. The second plan was a weak love potion that would edge the two of you to confess your feelings and then wear off but after he’d seen the effects in the common room on one of the girls he decided to steer clear of it.

Finally, George came up with the perfect plan which he put into plan on the evening during a game of exploding snap in the Gryffindor common room; it was such a simple plan that he briefly wondered why he hadn’t thought of it sooner.

“(Y/N) is really great with those potions, don’t you think?” George began cunningly.

“Yeah, thank God (s)he actually pays attention in class,” Fred agreed, upon playing his next card.

George hummed, then spoke in a hushed tone, “You know who else thinks (s)he’s great? Jay Fletchley.”

“What do you mean? Did (s)he help him again or something?”

Jay Fletchley was a particularly unremarkable lad who was often bullied by the other students; in such cases, you always came to his aid, ending the bullying with your mere presence.

“Not really but I did hear that he’s going to ask (Y/N) out.”

The desired effect was instantaneous, Fred pushed himself up with a huffy, “WHAT?! (S)he would never date someone as dull and boring as that- that-”

“Where are you going?” George asked, hiding a smile as Fred left for the portrait hole; his jerky strides completely opposed his usual calm demeanour.

“To find (Y/N).”

George ran into Harry’s dormitory, borrowing the Marauder’s Map, all the while thinking how easy it had been to fool his brother.

* * *

 

You were just leaving the library after studying anti-gravity enchantments on brooms when you were faced with a furious Fred Weasley; the tips of his ears had turned red, much like his father’s did when embarrassed.

It was highly unusual to see one twin without the other, you worried about whether they’d gotten into an argument so you threw out a cautious, “Hi Fred, are you alright?”

Fred didn’t know how you could act so normal right now, but then again he didn’t know why he was so angry, surely you would have found a date eventually so why should it matter now? He couldn’t think past the point of Jay’s hands crawling over you, it left him demanding his next question in an unpleasant growl, “Did Jay Fletchley ask you out?”

“What?” you were abashed by the unusual question, “Why-”

“Did you say yes?”

“Fred, I really have no idea what you’re banging on about.”

“So… he hasn’t asked you out?” Fred swallowed thickly, suddenly nervous at how to proceed.

“No and there has been no indication that he’s going to either. Fred, Jay is aromantic, he told me so last year when some idiots were bullying him. What’s brought this on anyway? Why’re you acting so weird?”

“I um…” Fred paused for a moment while everything clicked into place, he tried desperately to look casual and failing when he croaked, “Gooutwithme.”

“What?” your brow creased.

Fred forced himself to take a calming breath, “(Y/N), I hadn’t really thought about this too much until tonight but you’re amazing, please will you go out with me.”

The two of you stood in silence while you pondered what to say. Fred wished he could have made an eloquent speech about how much you meant to him rather than fumbling awkwardly like he had. You didn’t need to think about your answer, you knew quite clearly how you felt, and yet, you couldn’t find the right words with which to communicate it. Instead of the words you longed for you slipped your hand into Fred’s which was warm and clammy, then you kissed his cheek, an act that made him turn as red as his hair.

“Brilliant,” he muttered.

“Brilliant,” you agreed.


End file.
